1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a method for identifying cellular polypeptides, which when a biological activity of the cellular polypeptide is altered, a disease or disorder, in particular, an immunological disease or disorder may be treated. The method comprises identifying a viral virulence factor and its cellular target(s). Also provided herein are agents and methods for identifying such agents that affect a biological activity of the cellular target and that may be used as therapeutic molecules for treating a disease or disorder. Such agents are useful for altering immunoresponsiveness of the immune system and for treating immunological disorders in a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Immunological diseases and disorders, including autoimmune diseases and inflammatory diseases, afflict more than twenty million people in the United States. Many immunological diseases are debilitating and chronic, and thus affect a patient's productivity, well-being, as well as general health.
A need exists to identify cellular polypeptides that are effectors or modulators of an immune response and also to identify agents that modulate the immune response by interacting with the cellular polypeptides. Such agents are useful for treating and/or preventing immunological diseases and disorders and other related diseases and disorders. Provided herein are methods for identifying cellular polypeptides that are useful as therapeutic targets.